Death of an Angel
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ok Yugi loves Yami usual thingy. Can't Say more. Uh....PG13 for Character death. Don't worry happy ending. Done to Evanesence's You. word's changed a bit though. Please R&R.


Yugi layed his head down on his already tear stained pillow. He wished to be with his love. You see he was in love with his Yami and didn't know how to tell him. But now Yami was with Anzu, that little slut, and he spent no time whatso ever with Yugi.

Yugi listened to the song playing over his cd player and then he looked out his window. A shooting star shot across the sky. His only wish was that Yami would love him the way that Yugi loved him.

Yugi heard the door open downstairs, and he heard the drunkin' laughter of Yami and Anzu. He listened to the sounds of their shoes walkig past his room and he turned the song up louder to block it out. He started to sing along with the song while improvising a few wordss here and there.

"The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight "

Yami heard the sound of his hikari singing to the haunting song. Anzu had passed out the minute she had hit the bed so he hadn't got any tonight like he had hoped. He went to the bathroom and could hear the words more clearly since the shower was on the wall that seperated his and Yugi's bed room.

-When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so red  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me -

Yugi kept singing while he replaced Amy with his own name. He had wished for it so badly that Yami would say those three words to him. He had loved Yami from the day he had gotten him.

He leaned back in his chair as he remembered the promise Yami had given him.

FLASHBACK

_Yami layed his hands on Yugi's shoulders as he stared into his eyes. Yami leaned down infront of Yugi and kissed him on the forehead. "I promise Yugi that I won't ever hurt you. I will always protect you no matter what. I will always be here for you my chibi ichi._

_Yugi found this to be quite funny and giggled. He hugged Yami around the waist and answered, "I know Yami...I'm so glad I have you here with me!" _

_Yami smiled at Yugi and tried to figure out the weird look in the chibi's eyes. What Yami didn't know was that the emotion in Yugi's eyes had been love. _

"Yugi, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you "

Yami broke down into sobs when he heard Yugi singing this song. He didn't know that this was the way that Yugi had felt about him. If he had known that he loved him he would have been the happiest person in the world. He had secretly had a crush on Yugi since he first felt the young boys spirt from inside the millinium puzzle.

Yugi layed his pencil down on the desk as he read over his letter to Yami.

_**Dear Yami,**_

_**I hope this letter puts you at ease. I am not going to be able to take back what I'm going to do. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and wish that maybe we could of had a chance but I doubt it. I know how much you love Anzu and hope like crazy that you feel better without me here. I know I'm just a burden on you two. I'm in the way all the time and I'm keeping you from marring her because you want to protect me. I'm sorry I'm in the way and wish that maybe some day you can forgive me. I love you with all my heart Mou Hitori noBaku. Please forgive me for I must leave this world so you can be free. I leave everything to you, Jou, and Ryou. The only thing I wish to keep with me is the puzzle. My half of it. I want to be buried with it. Please don't let them take my soul away from me. Please. I have to go Yami. I love you and hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Love always and forever,**_

_**Yugi Mouto**_

Yugi put the note in it's envelope. He then went and sat on his bed where he pulled out a vial of poison. He then took the cork out and let it fall to the floor. He didn't want to die but if it was the only way to let Yami have the life he was denied then so be it. As long as Yami was happy Yugi would do anything for him.

Yugi remembered the instructions to drink only half of the vial. It would kill you but you would have an hour extra to live oposed to drinking the whole thing, which would kill you off in a few minutes.

Yugi downed half of the bottle and put the cork back in. He then set the vial next to the envelope. He put on his regular outfit of leather and then he put the puzzle back on. He hadn't worn it in forever and now embraced the heavey gold to his chest. He opened the almost none existint link to contact Yami for one last time. His hour was growing shorter. He only had twenty minutes to say what he needed.

Yami, please forgive me. I love you with all my heart and soul and hope this makes you happy. Have a nice life with Anzu Yugi then shut the link down. He layed on the bed feeling the poison take control. He sang the last words to the song. He wished that for him it had been true.

So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You

He took his last breath and breathed out his love's name...

"Yami, I love you!"

The next day Yami found him dead and the song playing over and over on his stereo. Yami then read the note and found the poison. He let the note fall as he took the vial and downed the rest of it. He whispered the last few words to the song playing. Not even bothering to get up and turn the music off. He actually turned it up louder.

"I never thought there'd be you!" Yami then passed out on top of Yugi. That's how Anzu found them when she came into the room two hours later. The lovers were watching the whole thing in each other's arms while they walked away into heaven. Their wings shining a beautiful white and their arms wrapped around each other.

Yugi looked into Yami's blood red eyes and then sang his favorite part of the song.

"...Your eyes are so red, I can't look away, as we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me, Yugi marry me, promise you'll stay with me, oh yo udon't have to ask me, you know that you're all that I live for, you know that I'd just to hold you, Stay with you ,Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky. I've always been right behind you. Now I'll always be right beside you "

Yami breathed in and leaned down. He then captured Yugi's lips in a soul searing kiss. The scene changed and they were suddenly sourounded by all their heavenly friends who were clapping. Yugi pulled away from his new husband and laughed as Yami smiled at him. They then walked away with Yugi's dress trailing behind him. They were finally allowed to be man and wife.

RTS: Ok the scene change thing. Think about Titanic in the movie at the end where Rose and Jack get married at the end in heaven. Yeah that's what it was supposed to be like.

RTS: Anyways, if you don't like it then please tell me because this was on a spur of the moment. I also won't be updating Forgotten Angel anytime soon because I can't think of anything. Sorry anyone who liked that story.

Yami: You are so mean. You are supposed to be updating on other things.

RTS: holds head in frustration I know I know. Leave me alone voices in my head! Anyways, review please!


End file.
